Romeo & Julieta
by FanRubius
Summary: Esta es la historia en la que al caer la noche, Flaky Hurlingham, una jóven princesa a la que su tirano padre escondió del mundo por fin conoce a su Romeo en la noche de un gran baile. ¿Podrá el padre de Flaky aceptar su romance? ¿O tendrá que interponerse un militar en su camino para lograrlo?


**Okey, este es mi primer fic de Happy Tree Friends, y la verdad es que quería escribirlo puesto a que me agrada mucho la pareja FlakyxFlippy, son tan leeeendos juntitos :D **

**Abran más fics sobre ellos en un futuro no muy lejano, pero por ahora me concentraré en acabar mis fics de Negitoro.**

**Disclaimer (o como mierda se diga): HTF no me pertenece ¿De acuerdo? ¿¡Y qué!? ¡Yo no me burlo de ustedes porque no les pertenece una cosa jodidamente buena como lo es HTF! Además, si me perteneciera sería jodidamente rica y creo que el usuario FanRubius no existiría, pero bueno... ya que aquí hay que presumirse que algo no se pertenece aquí voy... ¡HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECE! :(**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Romeo &amp; Julieta<em>**

Bajo las estrellas de una desolada colina en París, descansaba un joven adolescente de pelo verde, mirada verde como la misma esmeralda y una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. El chico vestía un atuendo militar compuesto por unos pantalones verdes de camuflaje, botas largas hasta la mitad de la rodilla, una chaqueta verde de camuflaje abierta y una remera negra lisa; donde en el centro del pecho brillaba una placa militar. El chico acomodó su gorra militar tapando sus ojos, dispuesto a dormir; pero una chillona voz lo quitó de su ensueño

- ¡Hermano, hermano!- dijo una voz conocida -¡Despierta, tienes que ver esto!- un chico de pelo verde estaba parado mirando como el perezoso del chico militar se levantaba de su cama de hierbas

- Ugh,… ¿Qué quieres, Flipqy?- dijo con una voz adormilada

- ¿Olvidaste que hoy era el baile de presentación de la princesa? ¡Rayos, por tu culpa ahora llegaremos tarde!- dijo el peli verde ``Flipqy´´ muy parecido al chico con atuendo militar, solo que este llevaba jeans azules y una camisa con corbata negra, muy elegante.

- Tú debiste venir temprano por mí,… ah, no importa mejor vámonos ahora-

- Siempre tan igual, ¿No, Flippy?- dijo Flipqy, a lo que su hermano respondió con un bufido con falso enfado.

Eran las 11 de la noche, y en el palacio real de la familia Hurlingham se estaba organizando un gran baile, el rey por fin enseñaría a su hija ante la población de Paris. Nadie sabe por qué estaba tan oculta, pero suponían que esa misma noche anunciarían la razón.

O quizás no. El misterio quizás seguiría presente.

De entre una de las tantas habitaciones, estaba la joven princesa y dos de sus más fieles mucamas. La princesa estaba siendo vestida por un elegante vestido blanco, y zapatos del mismo color, dándole un aspecto angelical y bastante inocente

- ¿Está lista para mostrarse ante el mundo, señorita?- dijo una mucama peli azul con una particular franja en el medio del cabello color agua marina

- Eso creo,… ¿Saben? Es genial que al menos Padre se haya dignado a mostrarle al mundo que tiene una heredera-

- Ah, vamos Flaky chan, no seas pesimista, ya verás que encontrarás el amor y serás más feliz, y estoy segura que tu padre lo aceptará – dijo una peli rosada con una inocente sonrisa

- Petunia- la chica Flaky se dirigió a la peli azul – Giggles, saben perfectamente que Padre jamás haría eso… él en cambio si no es un chico con dinero entonces no finge al menos parecer ``feliz con mi relación´´,… él nunca cambiará- respondió ``Flaky´´ para sus dos mucamas, quienes no pararon de sonreír y traerle buenos deseos a la princesa pelirroja

- Señoritas, voy a pasar- dijo una voz masculina, Giggles inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba

- Es Cuddles- advirtió la peli rosa –Ya voy, cariño- le dijo a su amado novio

- Vale, de acuerdo- respondió el tal Cuddles desde el otro lado de la habitación, Giggles miró expectante a Flaky para asegurarse que no hubiese un hilo de cabello puesto fuera de lugar o que la pelirroja estuviese pisando su vestido blanco

- Te ves hermosa, Flaky, no dudes en que encontrarás a un chico guapo que quiera sacarte a bailar- dicho esto, fue a reunirse con su rubio novio, que vestía un traje de gala y un infantil moño en el cuello

- Giggles mi vida, ¡Hay que bailar!- dijo el apuesto e infantil rubio a su dulce novia, tomándose de las manos tiernamente corrieron hasta las escaleras para ir al salón de baile, como si fuesen otra vez aquellos niños de 10 años que se encontraron en el parque y se enamoraron

- Menuda suerte tiene Giggles, encontrar el amor de su vida a temprana edad, yo en esos tiempos ni existía para este país- dijo Flaky con aire de melancolía, soñando que algún día encuentre a ese alguien que le corresponda de verdad

- Pero no tienes de qué envidiar, quizás tu Romeo esté más cerca de lo que crees- dijo Petunia, intentando calmar a su amiga. Pero de un momento a otro, la puerta picó, seguida de una voz conocida para la chica de pelo morado

- Cariño, ya estoy aquí- esa voz le correspondía al novio de Petunia

- Handy está aquí, me tengo que ir, Flaky… bueno, de todos modos estaré aquí así que nos vemos- las chicas hicieron un ademán de despedida y la peli morada salió a ver a su novio, un chico de pelo castaño tirando a un anaranjado, ojos color miel y mirada exhausta, más que mal era el arquitecto más famoso del mundo por su grandiosa imaginación y por ser el pionero de la magnífica ``Torre Eiffel´´ - Vamos cariño-

Handy asintió mecánicamente ante la propuesta de su novia y se fueron juntos al gran salón de baile, dispuestos a festejar de su juventud en una noche que se prestaba para ser romántica.

Flaky se observó en el espejo detenidamente, hasta que alguien picó la puerta

- Hija, ya es momento que salgas, todos están afuera esperándote, incluyendo el príncipe de las Islas del Sur Splendid Black- dijo una voz masculina

- Ya voy, Padre- Flaky salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su padre con una fría mirada

- Ya es momento de que me trates como un familiar, no un desconocido, ¿Qué dirían nuestros invitados si supiesen que su legítima reina no es más que una mundana que solo se queja de todo y tiene un sinfín de problemas sin sentido?- dijo el pelirrojo hombre con tono retador

- ¿Problemas sin sentido? Si me conocieras bien entenderías que hago esto porque excluyes a los pobres ¿¡A eso le llamas problemas sin sentido!?- la pelirroja ardió en llamas en ese momento, su padre con tan solo hablarle ya la sacaba de quicio

- No quiero ni imaginar cómo serás allá abajo, será mejor que lo averigüemos ahora mismo- el hombre tomó a su hija bruscamente del brazo, la pobre chica soltó un gemido de dolor.

En el palacio real, varios autos y carruajes aparcaban sitios para ingresar a la fiesta que organizó el rey, particularmente era una fiesta de disfraces

- Vaya, es más maravilloso de lo que pensé- dijo Flipqy atento a todo el diseño arquitectónico del palacio –sin duda alguna este sitio se ve bastante romántico para ser la presentación de la princesa, ¿No lo crees, Flippy?- el chico no recibió respuesta -¿Flippy?... Ay no, otra vez- se dijo con enfado, su hermano mayor había escapado nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, un peli verde caminaba confundido a través del gentío que inundaba la pista de baile, la música romántica y las luces epilépticas no le permitían ver con precisión

- ``Joder, pareciera como si un mariposón hubiese estallado aquí´´- pensó con enfado ante la idea de verse ridículamente vulnerable en la pista de baile, entre empujones y palabras rudas por parte de alguno que otro borrachín, Flippy por fin llegó a la barra de alimentos -``Joder, y yo que creí que la alta sociedad era civilizada´´ - Flippy sacó un poco de pan y lo bañó en una crema que se veía extrañamente deliciosa y al degustarla se pegó el susto de su vida cuando oyó la voz gruesa de un hombre resonar por la habitación

- ¡Y ahora, presentando al honorable Rey de París Vladimir Joseph Hurlingham y su honorable hija, la princesa Flaky Hurlingham!- todos los presentes aplaudieron ante la aparición del rey, pero quedaron boquiabiertos tanto hombres como mujeres al ver que la princesa era un ángel inocente, envuelto en las corrupciones del gobierno. Flippy no terminó de tragar, su máscara no le engañaba, estaba viendo a un ángel en persona.

La pequeña Flaky descendió la larga escalera hasta quedar frente a todos los invitados y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, que bastó para derretir los corazones de todos y todas. El peli verde por poco tira su pan con crema al suelo al notar que la chica se dirigía hacia él. Pero sucedió así. Nadie notó que la princesa yacía distraída por la comida gracias a las luces y a que el clima del baile renació. La inocente princesa cogió pan y lo bañó en crema al igual que lo hizo Flippy, el joven, que lucía como mínimo tres años mayor a la pelirroja no pudo evitar atragantarse.

Y cuando sentía que el aire no le llegaba, unos brazos lo envolvieron en un abrazo, seguido de un fuerte apretón de estómago y finalmente el pedacito de pan salió expulsado de su garganta

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz cálida, tomando a Flippy de las mejillas - ¿Necesitas algo más?-

- A-Ah,… gracias, no sé qué me pasó… pero sin tu ayuda me hubiera muerto en medio del baile- dijo Flippy sonriéndole agradecido a la inocente pelirroja, la chica se sonrojó al notar lo guapo que era el chico que había salvado

- No hay de qué, ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar asientos? Debes estar agotado- Flaky tomó dulcemente la mano del chico de pelo verde y se lo llevó a una mesa exclusiva, sin notar que un peli azul los había observado.

Al llegar a la mesa, Flippy y Flaky retomaron otra conversación, sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, de todo…

- Vaya, es increíble que esté hablando contigo, porque mírame, no soy tan elegante como el resto de los invitados- dijo Flippy mirando atentamente a Flaky

- Flippy, a mí no me importa eso, en verdad a estas alturas solo quiero ser libre y feliz. No me importa con quién mientras que pueda compartir mi felicidad- Flaky se sonrojó ante esto, jamás le había hablado un chico y ya empezó a ser romántica con el primero al que le dirigió la palabra

- Me alegra saberlo, oye…- dijo Flippy, atrayendo mayor atención en Flaky -¿Qué te parece si vamos al balcón? Dudo que haya alguien ya que todos están aquí- Flaky asintió y se dirigieron al balcón, pero no sin antes llevar un bol con fresas y crema chantillí, según la chica le gustaba mucho disfrutar ese bocadillo en el balcón.

Una vez allí, empezaron a disfrutar de su meriendita y miraban las estrellas maravillados de lo que el mundo escondía

- Flippy,…- la pelirroja se dirigió al peli verde con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, que a la luz de la luna la hacía ver sexy e inocente – s-solo queda una última fresa,… ¿Q-Quieres compartirla conmigo?- la pelirroja puso la fresa frente al chico. El peli verde pensó en algo sucio, que compartirían esa fresa directamente desde sus labios, besándose frente a la luz de la luna con lujuria, deseo, fiereza y amor, entre tantos manoseos de ambos

- Flaky, sé que es algo apresurado, pero no sé si algún día volveré a verte y verdaderamente algo en ti me hace familiar, ¿Podríamos compartir un último contacto un tanto íntimo?- Flaky entendió perfectamente y asintió, bañando la fresa con la crema chantillí posó la fresa por sus labios, mordiendo el ácido fruto y luego tomó a Flippy del cuello, obligando al chico mayor a mantener distancia cero sobre su cuerpo.

Flippy sintió los pequeños pero bien formados senos de la pelirroja menor, y de un momento a otro unió sus labios con los de la chica en una danza erótica por sus bocas, sintiendo el ácido sabor de la fresa y el indescriptible sabor de los labios de Flaky. Dulces, carnosos, tentadores, todo y mucho más en un solo par de labios.

Flaky empezó a emitir gemidos al sentir las manos de Flippy en sitios íntimos como el muslo o en los casos más escasos, su trasero.

- No te detengas, mi príncipe. Hazme sentir amada- dijo una excitada pelirroja pasando su mano por el pecho de Flippy de manera lenta y tortuosamente, excitando también a Flippy

- Lo que usted ordene, su majestad- Flippy agarró la nalga de Flaky, haciéndola chillar de sorpresa

- ¡Alto ahí, traición a la corona!- chilló un chico a lo lejos, haciendo a Flippy y Flaky parar sus actos lujuriosos

- ¿Splendid?- al toque reconoció al peli azul, quien no lucía nada feliz al ver a su futura esposa manoseándose con un extraño

- ¿¡Qué mierda sucede aquí!?- Vladimir, quien se encontraba tras Splendid, no se hallaba para nada feliz. El solo hecho de haber presenciado a su hija toquetearse y besarse con un ser ajeno al trono le daba asco -¡Hija, aléjate de ese traidor ahora mismo!- el hombre se interpuso entre los dos adolescentes ocasionando su separación

- ¡Padre, cálmate!- Flaky no podía deshacerse del agarre que tenía en sus muñecas, el hombre estaba decidido a no soltarla

- No hija, no puedo permitir que estés con un traidor como este, aléjate- su padre lucía furioso ante la idea de ver a su hija con un miembro del reino rival –Este sujeto no es de nuestra talla, no entiendo por qué prefieres a un pordiosero en lugar de Splendid, quien ha arriesgado su pellejo para pedir tu mano, ¿Y ahora esto? Flaky Hurlingham es por eso que dudé en mostrarte ante el mundo- y con esa declaración, Flaky sintió un vacío en el alma que por primera vez en su vida

- ¿Q-Qué?...- dijo con un hilo de voz poco audible, pero que no pasó de largo por Flippy, quien tomó la mano de la pelirroja joven y dijo firme y seguro

- Mire, Señor Hurlingham, si usted me permite casarme con su hija podremos llegar a grandes acuerdos que podrá beneficiar a nuestros reinos- Flippy extendió su mano, pero de un zarpazo el mayor le arrebató la mano y negó rotundamente la petición

- Antes tendrás que pasar por mi inerte cadáver, eres una peste para mi país. No merezco ver como mi reino es unido con un ser decrépito como tú, antes quisiera morir en una fosa de tiburones- el hombre mayor no lucía feliz, en ningún momento de la noche lo estuvo, desde el momento que decidieron planificar.

Flippy iba a perder la paciencia, ese hombre en verdad era un demonio encarnado, pero no podía hacerle daño, no jamás. O luego pagaría el precio muy caro…

-¡Lárgate de estas tierras, Flippy Shay, mira que tienes mucho por delante,… a menos que quieras que acabe contigo de un solo tiro!- Flaky mantuvo su mirada pegada al arma, Splendid sin embargo no, la tenía pegada al rival que estaba a punto de arrebatar a su futura esposa de sus garras

- Ghn…- Flippy gruñó sintiéndose impotente, no tenía un arma para defenderse, ni mucho menos un pequeño cuchillo -…Volveré,… y lo sabes, volveré por Flaky y no permitiré que la lastimes- y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Flippy saltó del balcón, cayendo milagrosamente sobre un carruaje y huyendo en él. Pero a lo lejos, era muy audible que Flaky le gritaba ``Esperaré por ti, Romeo´´.

Al cabo de dos semanas, Flippy por fin tenía el plan perfecto para aparecer de sorpresa e irrumpir la morada real de los Hurlingham. No es que luego sintiese empatía al respecto, mientras que su objetivo se completase con éxito no habría problemas.

- Ratas,… de haber sabido que esto pasaría no te hubiera despertado de tu siesta en la colina- y una vez más, Flipqy con sus comentarios de mala gana hacia su hermano gemelo

- ¡Cállate, me vas diciendo eso diez millones de veces en lo que va del día!- gruñó el peli verde Flippy, de haber sabido también que su hermano iba a estar más pesado que nunca no hubiera hecho nada

- Okey, pero una cosa hermanito, más te vale que no me encarcelen a mí por ti o sino ahí si te castraré de forma cruel- amenazó el peli verde, aunque no le salió nada bien puesto a que el otro peli verde se rió de él

- Vaya, si tuviera que esperar una venganza tuya tendría que esconder más mis fotos de bebé que mí mismo. Aun así…- Flippy puso un pistolón bajo su chaqueta discretamente oculta -…no me pasará nada malo, tu solo sigue con el plan, ¿Okey?- finalmente se puso una máscara de tigre cubriendo su verdadera identidad

- Sí, sí. No tienes por qué repetirme el dichoso plan- Flipqy hizo un ademán con la mano para que su hermanito se callara.

Justo como lo planeado, Flipqy actuó como cochero de un gran carruaje. Mientras que Flippy estaba muy bien oculto en el interior del vehículo, esperando a que pudiese ingresar al gran palacio real y rescatar a su amada.

El peli verde Flippy se hallaba de lo más nervioso, jamás en su vida había tenido que irrumpir en un hogar ajeno, y ahora tenía que entrar al palacio real, rodeado de guardias peligrosos y astutos, a mano de los gobiernos más corruptos,… solo para salvar a la persona que en verdad le importaba…

- Hey, Romeo… ¡Romeo! Ghn… ¡Flippy, despierta coño!- Flipqy gritó exasperado de la falta de atención de su hermano

- ¿¡Qué cojones quieres!?-

- Ya hemos llegado- sentenció el cochero, Flippy salió del carruaje e indicó a su hermano que estuviera atento ante el plan. Como siempre, Flipqy asintió desinteresado.

Flippy ingresó por el balcón donde antes había besado por primera vez a la joven princesa. Cuando estuvo allí, vio a un soldado que no estuvo muy feliz de su visita, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue apuñalado por Flippy.

El joven salió del balcón y se dirigió a la de Flaky, donde previamente había oído ruidos sospechosos.

Y cuando entró, encontró a la joven sujetada por el desgraciado peli azul quien portaba un pistolón

- ¡Maldita sea, tú otra vez!- Splendid apuntó el cañón hacia Flippy, quien hizo la misma acción - ¡Retrocede o…!- el peli azul no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una única bala del pistolón de Flippy se impactó en su frente

- ¡Corre, Flaky, es nuestra oportunidad!- la escena ocurrió en un parpadeo, Flaky sujetó la mano de su salvador y corrieron al balcón donde se besaron. Pero hubo un pequeño detalle, Flaky sintió terror ante imaginarse a ella caer desde esa altura en el pavimento –No te preocupes, mi hermano está allí abajo con una colchoneta- dicho y hecho, Flipqy apareció con la susodicha colchoneta para que Flaky aterrizara con confianza

- 3…2…1- y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, saltaron.

**xXx**

Eran las 12 de la noche. Un peli verde ingresó a su habitación junto a una pelirroja en brazos. Él estaba vestido de gala, un traje completamente negro con un particular moño rojo, sujetando a una joven que vestía un elegante vestido de novia y su cabello rojo sutilmente sujetado a una coleta, ambos lucían sonrisas sonrojadas.

Los dos ingresaron a su cuarto y lo que pasaría a continuación, sería inminente…

En la habitación, gemidos y jadeos era la única melodía que surgía de allí.

Más la oscuridad y que solo la luz de la luna bañara la habitación reflejada desde la ventana, ayudaba mucho a iniciar esa escena erótica y excitante…

El chico deslizó a su amada en brazos hasta la cama, para luego posicionarse encima de su chica

- F-Flippy… ah, ah…- gimió una pelirroja bajo el susodicho, quien solo podía escuchar los gemidos de su amada mientras continuaba acariciando el muslo de la misma

- Amo cuando sueltas esos ruiditos tuyos…- ronroneó el peli verde, acercándose hacia el oído de Flaky, quien se engulló un poco por el aire en sus orejas

- Pervertido… n-no digas eso- Flaky intentó apartar la cabeza de su captor, pero eso excitaba más al chico.

- Pero si es la verdad… aún si me dices pervertido, nunca dejaré de recordártelo- respondió Flippy muy excitado por culpa de su pelirroja – además, ahora eres mi esposa ¿No? No debemos ocultarnos nada- ronroneó el peli verde.

- Sí, pero aun así es vergonzoso- admitió Flaky.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo pensaré dos veces antes de decirle- Flippy se quitó los zapatos, medias, pantalones, saco y por último, su camisa.

Quedando en una sexy imagen de él solo usando bóxer y el pelo sensualmente desacomodado.

Flaky no quiso quedar atrás, si jugar con la sensualidad se trataba, no iba a dejarse perder.

Así es, la ex princesa de París desde siempre ha sido muy competitiva y no permitiría que alguien le ganara, aunque en este juego…todos eran unos ganadores.

La pelirroja quitó su vestido cuidadosamente, puesto a que en verdad le gustaba y había sido usado por su madre en su boda ``Petunia y Giggles fueron muy consideradas en traer este vestido para mi día especial´´ pensó la pelirroja.

Sus amigas, porque odiaba llamarlas mucamas, habían sido invitadas de honor en su boda, junto a miembros de la familia real Shay, la familia de Flippy. Las dos chicas, la peli azul y la peli rosa trajeron un vestido en particular, hermoso y detalladito; ambas se dirigieron a Flaky y le dijeron que lo extrajeron del viejo armario del Señor Hurlingham, por no decir ``de su padre´´, ya que el solo recordar lo que Flaky tuvo que soportar tras el tiempo de separación con Flippy lo hacía más detestable que antes.

Y por eso tenía tanto valor sentimental.

Ya una vez en ropa interior, Flippy se lanzó sobre la joven y le proporcionó una lluvia de besos en el cuello nívea y clavícula, a veces lamía suave y lentamente la suave piel. Degustando cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amada esposa.

Pero las manos de ambos jóvenes no estaban intactas, las de Flippy se apoderaron de los pequeños pero bien formados pechos de Flaky, a veces apretándolos o simplemente haciendo caricias circulares.

Las manos de Flaky, acariciaban la espalda de su hombre, a veces baja para darle nalgadas o acariciar sin inocencia el muslo del peli verde.

Ambos se repartían besos con ternura, amor, lujuria y deseo sexual por parte de ambos.

- Creí que eras una princesa inocente, sin ningún tipo de conocimientos acerca del sexo- inquirió el peli verde

- Lo soy, pero también tengo un lado salvaje que nunca pude sacar a luz,…- respondió Flaky y luego procedió a susurrar -…hasta ahora-

Dicho esto, comenzó una oleada de embestidas por parte de Flippy hacia su amada, perpetrándose precisamente en el órgano sexual de la menor.

La pelirroja jadeaba y gemía como nunca, aquel hombre de pelo verde la tenía alucinando de pasión.

Los dos jóvenes recién casados estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo…

- ¡Ah, ah Flippy! ¡Creo que voy a llegar!- gimió la joven y ambos llegaron al tan ansiado clímax.

Los dos luego se corrieron, exhaustos de todo el día. Pero antes de que pudieran caer rendidos ante las garras del Morfeo, Flaky dijo

- Es curioso, creí que terminaríamos como la historia de Romeo y Julieta- comentó con voz somnolienta –ya sabes, como una tragedia-

- Comprendo, pero hay algo en esa historia que no se compara a nuestra historia- respondió Flippy

- ¿Cuál es?- dijo Flaky muy confundida

- Que la historia de Romeo y Julieta tiene un final, la nuestra no tiene fin- ante este comentario, Flippy recibió un tierno beso en los labios por parte de Flaky

- Ya vámonos a dormir, tonto. Hasta Romeo y Julieta necesitan dormir-

Y juntos durmieron. Y juntos amanecieron.

Como una pareja, Flippy y Flaky luego se convertirían en los futuros reyes de Italia, puesto a que Flippy era el príncipe italiano ya que era de la sangre real Shay.

¿Y con respecto al Señor Hurlingham? Él tuvo que ir a la cárcel porque salió a la luz que su hija había sido encerrada por 18 años en casa, por lo que va en contra de los derechos del niño.

En síntesis, no acabó como tragedia. Sino que el amor entre ambos, seguirá presente por el resto de la eternidad.

**FIN**


End file.
